


It was you

by kakashismask



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: :L, AU, Bakery and Coffee Shop, F/M, Uhm, idk what kind of au this is, idk where this is going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakashismask/pseuds/kakashismask
Summary: “Um, coffee?” He asks sheepishly, pointing to the menu at the side she designed herself.“Oh! Come in, come in.” her hand waves him in.





	

Sunlight filters through the curtains, she tosses around in her bed, basking in the warmth. Yawning, Marinette stretches her arms above her. Hesitantly she gets up, feeling like there is going to be a long day ahead of her. Picking out her clothes, she chooses a simple white dress to wear with her hair let down loose. Combing her hair, she looks into the mirror making sure her hair wasn't out of place. Slipping on her leggings, she is ready to face the day.

Heading into the kitchen, she turns on the kettle to boil her water for coffee, herself and any customers that may come by. The small business she runs hardly gains money, however she takes in pleasure of making a jug of coffee everyday even if she’s the only one who downs it all at the end of the day. She decides to quickly whip up a batch of vanilla cupcakes. Flour, butter, sugar and eggs goes into the bowl, the recipe she remembers by heart. A dollop of vanilla extract goes in and she starts stirring the batter again. Lining the cupcake tray, she preheats the oven and heads to the living room.

She remembers to flip the sign outside her shop to a 'Open' before heading back to the dining table. Humming a song, she sits on the chair, thinking of the groceries she’d have to buy at the small market 4 towns away. Cheese, milk, butter, flour… Coffee beans…She opens her purse, hand fiddling with the lucky charm she tied to the zipper. Her face grimaces at the coins she has left. She hopes Fu from next door has some butter he could give to her. Maybe she should bring some cupcakes to him? It would be a nice opportunity to repay him back for everything he had done for her ever since she set foot in this town.

Suddenly, she hears a knock on the front door. She jumps out of her seat, excited at the idea of human interaction. She slips the purse back into the drawer, feet trotting to the door. She pats down her dress, hoping she looks presentable to whoever it is on the other side.

A blonde man with a messenger bag was on her steps, a basket in his hands. He doesn’t seem to be a customer.

“Yeess?”

“Um, coffee?” He asks sheepishly, pointing to the menu at the side she designed herself.

“Oh! Come in, come in.” her hand waves him in.

She heads into the kitchen, turning off the kettle that has been whistling. One look into the living room shows the stranger looking back at her.  Her cheeks turns pink, going back to putting the correct amount of freshly grinded coffee beans into 2 blue mugs. She can’t deny the sight of the some-what attractive stranger has sent her heart spiraling, however there is another feeling threatening to spill out. The forgotten cupcakes were then put into the oven, and sets the timer to 45 minutes.

She brings the tray out, balancing the jug and 2 mugs. She sets it on the table, opposite her he has made himself comfortable sitting on the chair. She pours a cup of hot water out for herself, and her customer. Adding some creamer into her mug, she offers it to him but he rejects it with a shake of his head. She sticks a stirrer in his mug anyway.

  
“You’re the first visitor I’ve seen in weeks, what brings you here?” Marinette asks, stirring her own cup of coffee. The scent of the coffee manages to calm her, only for a little while.

  
“I’m from the town beside yours. Ya know, the one with the gas station? I do recall seeing you there with your motorbike.” He claims, his hand cupping his chin as if deep in thought. Marinette doesn't seem to remember seeing him at all. She wants to ask him dozens of questions, but decides to hold back. She didn't want to scare him away.

A few seconds of silence passes, before he speaks again.

“I have been on a journey looking for a certain someone, although I’m not sure who it is exactly,” he murmurs, eyes looking straight at her bluebell ones.

The way he looks at her entrances her, but she can't seem to look away. His eyes pierces into hers, emerald green seemingly holding all the answers she's been looking for. 

  
She doesn't know how to describe the feeling, but it feels like her voice is stuck in her throat. He seems so familiar, like an old friend she knows. He splits into a grin, baring his teeth and before she knows it, her mouth says a name she has never heard before.

 

“Chat?”

**Author's Note:**

> so.. this is the first fic I've done for this fandom, as well as the first fic I've done in 3 years. please do tell me if you spot any mistakes, I feel quite rusty after not doing creative writing anymore :l who else is excited for the christmas special??! i know i am give me a booyah!!


End file.
